The Look Of Love
by Sereia
Summary: A one-shot song fic from Kikyo's POV She follows Inuyasha and Kagome to a cliff and finally realizes that she will never be the one in Inuyasha's heart


~This is a one-shot song-fic from Kikyo's POV. This does not make her good in anyway but I heard the song and thought it fit her perfectly. ENJOY!!!  
  
The Look Of Love  
  
As I walked through the dark forest I suddenly heard the sound of voices. My soul-stealers wove around my protectively but I kept going. I came to a clearing but stayed back far enough so that I wouldn't be seen. I looked into the clearing to see Inuyasha and the rest of his group. They were sitting around a fire and from what I could see, the monk was lying on the ground with a huge handprint on his face.  
  
"Hentai." I heard the youkai exterminator say. He had obviously gone a little too far and was now paying the price. But I didn't care; why should I? They were not my concern; Inuyasha was. I looked over at the hanyou and almost choked. My reincarnation was leaning peacefully on his shoulder!  
  
'How dare she!' I waited for Inuyasha to shove her off but it never happened. I raised my gaze to his face and found his eyes on her.  
  
*Look at the way he looks at her,  
  
Look at the way he smiles,*  
  
I couldn't believe it. He was letting her be close to him. Inuyasha had never been like that with me. He had loved me yes but he had always kept his distance.  
  
*I remember when he was mine,  
  
I remember when things were fine, oh,*  
  
I continued to stare at the couple, and I felt my blood boil. There was something in Inuyasha's eyes that I couldn't quite place. His golden orbs glittered with an emotion that I had never seen before. I figured that his so-called friends had done something to him but when his focus shifted to the monk his eyes changed.  
  
"Feh, serves you right Miroku. How many times is Sango going to have to smack before you stop groping her?" Inuyasha smirked. The monk just shrugged and laughed. Then Inuyasha's gaze returned to the girl beside him and the glitter came back to his eyes.  
  
*Look at the way he looks at her, now,  
  
Isn't that the look of love?*  
  
I almost screamed. 'He can't actually.No, it isn't possible. He promised to return to hell with me when the search for the Shikon shards was over.' I told myself. Still, the way his eyes looked right now tore at my heart and I had to look away. A soul-stealer put its head on my arm but I batted it away. I was in no mood to be comforted. I decided to find another spot to rest; and so I could hear their conversation better. I was about to move when I heard Inuyasha speak.  
  
"Oi Kagome, come on. I want to show you something." I turned back to the clearing and saw him drag my reincarnation away from the rest of the group.  
  
*Look at the way he holds her hand,  
  
Look at the way they dance,*  
  
I changed my plans and silently followed them. Inuyasha lead the girl through the forest until they reached a cliff. I stopped at the edge of the trees in order to hide my scent, but I was still close enough to hear what they were saying. A shiver ran through my body and I suddenly remembered that I had been here before. Inuyasha had taken me here before I had died but I couldn't recall why.  
  
*I remember when he loved me,  
  
I remember how we used to be,*  
  
"So Inuyasha, why did you want to bring me here?" The girl asked. Inuyasha looked a little awkward and shrugged.  
  
"Just wait a minute wench." They both looked over the land that lay before them. I had to admit it was quite a view but again I didn't care. I looked at Inuyasha and found looking at the girl again; and he was smiling slightly. Another shiver shook my body but it wasn't from the cold. I had never seen Inuyasha smile; ever. The girl didn't notice, she just kept watching the horizon.  
  
"Sona." I whispered.  
  
*But look at the way he smiles at her, now,  
  
Isn't that the look of love?*  
  
Inuyasha stepped up beside the girl and spoke. "You that I'll always protect you, right Kagome?" He asked. My reincarnation gave him a smile and nodded.  
  
"Of course Inuyasha. You've already told me this." She said putting her head on his shoulder, "And I'll do whatever I can to protect you."  
  
"Feh, I don't need anyone's protection wench." The girl giggled and sighed.  
  
*Here I am all by myself,  
  
Watching him with someone else,*  
  
I almost felt like coming out of the shadows and watching the girl's expression of content fade as Inuyasha left her for me. But confronting my reincarnation today wasn't part of my plan. That would come later; so I just lay against a tree and continued to watch them. I felt a tug at my heart as Inuyasha put his arm around the girl.  
  
*Bet he doesn't even know I'm here,  
  
Wish I could hold back my tears, but...*  
  
"Kagome, are you planning to leave this time for good when we find the last Shikon shard?" Inuyasha asked, hurt in his voice. She turned her head to look at Inuyasha and smiled sadly.  
  
"I don't know Inuyasha. Is there any particular reason as to why I should stay? I mean I do need to catch up on all the school work that I've missed and I haven't been spending much time with my family and I should probably -" She was cut off by Inuyasha's lips on hers and my jaw dropped. The girl stared at Inuyasha in shock for a second before leaning against him and kissed him back.  
  
*Look at the way he's kissing her,  
  
Look at him hold her tight,*  
  
My nails dug into the tree beside me. This was not something I was going to let the girl get away with. Inuyasha was mine and he was going to come to hell will me whether he was conscious or not. Inuyasha pulled her closer; her arms snaked up around his neck and the kiss deepened. I tried to look away but I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from the scene in front of me.  
  
*I remember his warm embrace,  
  
And the tender look on his face, yes,*  
  
Inuyasha broke the kiss but not the embrace. He lent his forehead on hers so that their noses were barely touching. "Is that a good enough reason Kagome? Please, don't leave me. I don't want to be alone again. I want you to stay." She looked at him and smiled. I saw the love in her eyes and scowled.  
  
'That girl is going to pay for this with her life.' I thought to myself.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, I would never leave you alone. You are my heart and soul." She rose up on tiptoe and kissed him again. He met with full force and she ran her hand through his long, silver hair.  
  
*Look at the way he looks at her, now,  
  
Isn't that the look of love?*  
  
Suddenly I realized that I wouldn't be able to make the girl pay. Inuyasha would never allow it.  
  
'He really does love her.' My fists clenched in rage and my soul-stealers back away in fear, 'It's not fair. I died because of him. He should repay me with his life.' I looked back at the couple and my heart tightened. They were standing at the edge of the cliff looking off into the distance and Inuyasha's hand was holding hers.  
  
*Isn't that the look of love? Woh, oh, oh,*  
  
"Was that the only reason you brought me here, Inuyasha?" The girl asked, not looking at him. Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"Iie. Just wait a few more minutes Kagome. You are the most impatient person I know." He smirked. She smacked him playfully and smiled.  
  
*Isn't that the look of love? Hey, hey, hey,*  
  
'I hope you're happy with your decision, Inuyasha.'  
  
*Isn't that the look of love? Oh, oh, now,*  
  
I was about to turn around and walk away when the first rays of sunlight came over the horizon. I stared in awe as the sky was lit up with colour.  
  
"Kami-sama Inuyasha; it's beautiful." My reincarnation breathed. For once I had to agree with her.  
  
"So are you, Kagome." He twirled her into his arms and rested his chin on her head as they watched the sun rise, "Ashiteru, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Ashiteru, Inuyasha. Always and forever." She replied.  
  
*Isn't that the look of love? Hey, yay,*  
  
I took one last look at the two in front of me before turning around and walking back through the forest. My soul-stealers wove around me and picked me up into the air. I looked over my shoulder and my words floated over the wind.  
  
"Sayonara."  
  
*Isn't that the look of love? Oh, oh, oh...*  
  
~~~  
  
~So how was that? I thought it was fitting and of course Kagome and Inuyasha end up together. You will never EVER see them paired up with anybody else in my stories lol. Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
~*~ AnGeL ~*~ 


End file.
